kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Agito (Rider)
Kamen Rider Agito may refer to any the following characters. Shouichi Tsugami.jpg| Shouichi Tsugami|link=Shouichi Tsugami Yukina_Sawaki.jpg| Yukina Sawaki (deceased, committed suicide)|link=Yukina Sawaki File0817.jpg| Shouichi Maguichi (S.I.C. Hero Saga)|link=Shouichi Maguichi 20090412 680561.jpg| Shouichi Ashikawa|link=Shouichi Ashikawa KamenRiderAgito.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Agito|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Agito Agito's Forms - Dragon's Eye Forms= - Flame= Flame Form *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *Punching Power: 5 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 7 t. *Highest Jump: 20 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. in 5.5 seconds *Senses: x30 *Defence: 8/10 The Flame Form (フレイ フォー, Fureimu Fōmu) is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the Flame Saber (フレイ セイバー, Fureimu Seibā), using it in his Saber Slash (セイバースラッシュ ,Seibā Surasshu) attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger Double Saber Slash (ダブルセイバースラッシュ, Daburu Seibā Surasshu) with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use Saber Brake (セイバーブレイク, Seibā Bureiku). - Trinity= Trinity Form *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *Punching Power: 7 t. (left); 10 t. (right) *Kicking Power: 15 t. *Highest Jump: 50 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4.5 s. *Senses: x30 *Defence: 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shouichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the Trinity Form (トリニティフォー, Toriniti Fōmu). This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was sealed away. But by this time, he was able to route the forces of the Dark Army and the Crow Queen Lord using the Trinity Form's awesome powers. His final attacks are Fire Storm Attack (ファイヤーストー アタック, Faiyā Sutōmu Atakku), using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot (ライダーシュート, Raidā Shūto), a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms. }} - Super Forms= - Shining= Shining Form *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg *Punching Power: 25 t. *Kicking Power: 45 t. *Highest Jump: 75 m. *Top Speed: 100 m. per 4 seconds *Senses: x45 *Defence: 10/10 Shining Form (シャイニングフォー, Shainingu Fōmu), also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in Twin Mode (ツインモード, Tsuin Mōdo) as paired blades for his high-speed "Shining Clash" (シャイニングクラッシュ ,Shainingu Kurasshu) attack. His final attack is Shining Rider Kick (シャイニングライダーキック ,Shainingu Raidā Kikku), concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he attacks with his strongest flying kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the Shining Rider Punch (シャイニングラライダーパンチ, Shainingu Raidā Panchi) that was used by Ashikawa. - Mirage Agito= Miracle Agito *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 88kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 28t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s After the transformation, Maguichi becomes . Visually, he resembles a white colored Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form with an extended left horn and a small cape extending from his left shoulder. This form boasts extraordinary physical prowess, enough to overwhelm Agito Shining Form and Kamen Rider Gills Exceed. However, Maguchi is the only Agito to use this form. }} - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the Agito Tornador (アギトトルネイダー, Agito Toruneidā), a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes Final AttackRide slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode called the Decade Tornado (ディケイドトルネード, Dikeido Torunēdo) which is similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. }} Flawed Agitos Kamen Rider Gills.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gills' Ryo Ashihara Shouichi Ashikawa Kamen Rider Another Agito.jpg|'Kamen Rider Another Agito' Kaoru Kino Koji Majima (SIC) Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Agito. *'KamenRide Card': Regained when Tsukasa teaches Shouichi (and Yuusuke) that you can't run away from your problems. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Agito's Ground Form. A KamenRide: Agito card is also possessed by Diend, which he uses to summon Agito. Used in the World of Decade, summoning Agito alongside Super-1 and Black RX to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|KamenRide: Agito KRD-Decade_Agito.png|Decade as Agito Ground Form *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Agito Shining card summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Using the Agito Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Shining Clash-style attack alongside Agito Shining Form. Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining *'FormRide Cards': The Agito FormRide Cards allow Decade to assume the alternate forms. Accessing these forms also grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. **'Agito Flame': Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form. **'Agito Storm': Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form. Form Ride Agito Flame.jpg|FormRide: Agito Flame Form Ride Agito Storm.jpg|FormRide: Agito Storm *'Final FormRide Cards': The Agito Tornador card transforms Agito into a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador Slider Mode. Final Form Ride Agito Tornador.jpg|Agito Tornador *'Final Attack Ride Card': On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Agito, executing Agito's Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Agito.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Agito Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders